gdmazefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Le Village des Héros
Compléter le labyrinthe pour débloquer l'Épéiste. Gumball Caché Pour débloquer Zorro: thumb|150px # Trouver le Masque de Zorro sur le corps de Zorro # Améliorer le Masque de Zorro au maximum en tuant des bandits. Pour vous y aider, après avoir reçu le masque, ne détruisez pas les tentes qui produisent des ennemis avant qu'elles ne cessent d'en produire. # Trouvez Zorro sur les étages 60 et plus. En répétant ce procédé pour obtenir 20 fragments supplémentaires. Ennemis Boss thumb|350px Two unkillable tents spawn with him. You can destroy the tents with a Torch '(but let 2+ enemies come out first to kill and reduce the Boss' Resistance). Skills: *'Rascal's Halo: Physical Resistance+99%, Magic Resistance+99% *'Explosive Shot': Launches an attack once every 3 rounds to deal 1X damage on the enemy and additionally bring burning effect. ( Loses HP each round, lasting for 3 rounds ). *'Bully': Physical Resistance and Magic Resistance will be decreased by 20% when a companion is killed. Stages Village in Ruins: Floors 10 (Difficulty 3) - 1 vigor Statue of Sword and Fire: Floors 15 (Difficulty 3) - 1 vigor Rescue! Hero's Heart!: Floors 20 (Difficulty 4) - 1 vigor Special Occurrences Vagrant's Tent '''- Spawns an enemy every x rounds. Look inside for: *Wooden Desk - upgrade The Third Arm or get Bandit's Diary *Poker Table - Gamble with your EP before killing the enemies. Get Old Poker. *Storage Chest - get Cross, Old Bronze Mirror, Holy Cup, Strange Statue, or Music Box *Tied Boar - BBQ for Roasted Meat or release and it will join you (drops meat anyway when it dies) *Iron Wok - stat increase *Fairy's Steel Cage - get rewards immediately by releasing, or let her go and she'll come back to give you rewards multiple times later '''NOTE: Torch found in maze can be thrown to burn the tent. All of the enemies in the tent will turn into corpses (amount of corpses depends on the original spawn in the tent). You can still find the items mentioned above, however, you cannot gamble but still get Old Poker and the Tied Boar direcly becomes Roasted Meat. It's a nice way to deal with the tent, but it doesn't count for The Third Arm & Zorro's Mask. Earth Trap - Shoots in four directions Broken Puppet -''' Gives Pinocchio's Potion 'Rubbish Dump '- Poison effect. Drops Shovel on first use, otherwise gives coins or EP. 'Strange Floor '- Dig up using the shovel. Gives coins, gem, and other items '''Hidden Box - Password if from the Bandit's diary: 165324. Gives coins Old Steel Safe '- code is the number from the save info It will contain an address and the code would be in the order the numbers appeared in the said address. Enemies killed with The Third Arm sometimes drop items: *Low Quality Cigarette *Low Quality Liquor *Glass Eye *Ratty Money Bag *Flick Knife *Bandit's Gloves *Bandit's Jacket *Bandit's Belt Misc items: *Artisan's Statue - You can build "'Artisan's Statue" after you leave the maze *Camping Tent - You can build new device in Alchemist Workshop after leaving the maze: Field Survival Kit *Retention Tank - You can build "Cooling Device" after you leave the maze. *Champion's Heart - Combine Champion's Heart '''with the World Tree to the "Training Room" after you leave the maze. Corpses Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *Armor of Legendary Hunter fragments *Flag of Sword Sage fragments *Necklace of Legendary Mage fragments *Fairy Spring *Star Mint *Blue Crystal Gel *Fantasy Fruit *Dark Steel *Soul Crystal Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see '''here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips * You get The Third Arm and Zorro's Mask so don't take treasure and head artifact into the maze. Quest/DP Catégorie:Pages à traduire